


First Date

by Weirdandwired



Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [13]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Gay Panic, LGBT, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lumity, LuzXAmity, Minor Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, gay female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdandwired/pseuds/Weirdandwired
Summary: Amity takes Luz out on a date to see her favorite band in concert.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luz x Amity One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845259
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternate universe in the human world.

****

This is my longest one shot by a landslide, but it's also one of my favorites. It's set in alternate universe in the human world. Songs used are The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy and Monsters by All Time Low. 

****

Amity was a gay mess, and she knew it. A straight-A, president of the student body, gay mess. This was especially true when it came to Luz. What started out as a simple crush with some blushing here and there, quickly grew out of control until she was head over heels in love with her. Whenever she was around Luz, her face would turn bright pink and heat up like a campfire. Having a small conversation suddenly felt like the toughest challenge as her brain would short circuit. Her laugh would cause her to squeak as she thought it was the cutest thing in the world, and when they touched or hugged, Amity felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Not to mention all the butterflies in her stomach.

****

Amity groaned as she slumped her head against her locker as she thought about her latest interaction with Luz. Why couldn't she just act normal around her? Why did she have to embarrass herself every time? 'She probably thinks I'm weird now. Nice going, Amity.' She thought, banging her head against her locker. She knew people were staring at her, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a locker closing. Looking up slightly, she noticed her best friend looking at her.

"Let me guess. Luz?" Boscha asked. The green-haired girl groaned in response. "What happened?" Boscha asked, sighing.

****

"I tried asking her out," Amity said, her blush growing bigger by the minute. "I even rehearsed what I was gonna say. But when I was about to ask, my brain short-circuited, and I forgot everything. So instead of asking her, I stammered and ranted until I called myself a chipmunk. Then I panicked and ran away."

****

After hearing that, Boscha couldn't contain her laughter as she held her sides. "I'm sorry girly. I don't mean to laugh, I really don't, but why did you call yourself a chipmunk? Man, you really have it bad for this girl, don't you?" Boscha asked.

****

The green-haired girl nodded and kept banging her head on her locker. "Why am I such a gay mess?"

****

Boscha sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. "Maybe this will help."

****

Amity stopped beating herself up and looked at her friend was holding. Her eyes grew as she snatched them up. Even as she stared at the items in her hand, she still couldn't believe what she was holding. They were tickets to see All Time Low, with this particular show having been sold out for days. Amity knew this because she had tried on multiple occasions to buy tickets, but every time she tried, she was met with the same message: 'Tickets to this show are no longer available.' She looked back and forth between her friend and tickets in complete disbelief. "How did you?"

****

Boscha chuckled. "I have my ways. And to answer your next question, they are 100% authentic." She looked down the hallway and nudged her green-haired friend. "Crush incoming."

****

Amity shoved the tickets into her pockets. Leaning against the locker, she tried to calm down her raging blush, as well as the butterflies in her stomach. 'Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. Be cool.' She told herself. As Luz walked down the hall, she waved at the two girls. Amity waved back, a small smile appearing on her face. Once Luz was far enough away, Amity let out a dreamy sigh. Looking up, she noticed Boscha nudging her head in Luz's direction and instantly got the message: 'Go and ask her you gay idiot.' Amity thanked and hugged her best friend and ran after her crush, her heart beating like a drum. "Luz, wait up."

****

Luz turned around and smiled at her green-haired friend. "Hey, Amity. What's up?"

****

Amity felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she tried not to blush. "Um, I was wondering if um, you know, um. you would like to go out with, uh me?" She rubbed the back of her neck as her face heated up like a campfire. Fanning her face, she looked everywhere except at the girl in front of her.

****

Luz stared at Amity as she tried to process what just happened. Was she dreaming? She had to be as there was no other explanation on why the student body president herself asked her out. She was just the weird, quirky new girl, that didn't have many friends. "Um. Y-yeah. Sure. I'd like that. When do you want to go?"

****

"Maybe tomorrow? If your not busy, I mean. If you are, that's okay, as we could pick a different day. Just because what works for me might not work for you. Hehe." The green-haired girl chuckled nervously, clearly starting to lose it. This was the longest Amity had gone talking to or just being close to Luz without having a gay panic, but she knew that she was on the edge of having one.

****

"Tomorrow sounds good. Do you have an idea of what you want to do?"

****

Amity blushed and dug into her pocket, bringing out the two concert tickets. The Latina's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. 'Those tickets are supposed to be sold out. How the hell did she get them?' Luz thought. Now she really thought she was dreaming. Not only was she going out with her crush, something she never thought would happen, but she was holding tickets to a sold-out show. One Luz had been trying to get tickets to for days. Seriously, the brunette fell asleep at her computer one time, trying to get them. "How did you get those?"

****

"A Blight never reveals her secrets." Amity teased, causing Luz to laugh.

****

Amity's face went bright red as she tried not to squeal. "Keep it together, Amity. Even though that laugh is the cutest thing on earth. Keep it together. Don't think about how much you want to kiss her right now. Don't have a gay panic.' To be honest, Amity didn't know how she was lasting this long. Usually, her brain would have short-circuited long before she ever got to this point. "Cool. So, um, I guess I will talk to you later?"

****

Luz nodded, bouncing up and down on her heels. "Thank you so much, Amity. We are going to have the best time." She gave her friend a hug before heading to lunch.

****

Amity just stood there with a big smile on her face as the realization of what just happened hit her. She had a date with Luz. Oh my god, she had a date with Luz. She speed-walked back to her locker where Boscha was scrolling on her phone, a small smile appearing on her face as she watched the whole thing happen.

"I take it she said yes?" Boscha said smirking, still scrolling through her phone.

****

"1. Put that thing away before someone catches you. 2. Oh my god, I have a date with Luz tomorrow, and I need your help."

****

Boscha rolled her eyes as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. She thought it cute watching amity have a gay panic over the transfer student. Honestly, it was about time she asked her out. "I know this is a dumb question, considering how much your in love with that girl, but what can I help you with?"

****

"What do I wear tomorrow? What if I say something offensive? What if I embarrass myself and she decides to call off the date? If it goes horribly, she will forever associate the concert and the band, with the terrible date and stop listening to her favorite band. She'll dump me as a friend, much less want to be my girlfriend." She gasps. "What if she outs me and tells everyone how bad the date was?"

****

The pink-haired girl just sighed and chuckled at how much Amity was in love with Luz. "Girl, you already came out, remember? Besides, that girl is going to love the date, and I don't think she will stop being your friend just because of an awkward or embarrassing date. But if your that worried about messing up, just ask her to get some food beforehand. And I'll help you with your clothing."

****

Amity pondered the idea of getting food before the concert. It wasn't a bad idea, and it would certainly help ease the tension. But thanks to her gay anxiety, that only led to more problems. Where would she take her out to eat? What if she said no and was just left with this bundle of nerves until the concert? What if the meal went so bad that Luz called off the date before it even started? The butterflies in her stomach felt like a tornado, causing her entire body to squirm. She decided against the idea, as while getting food with Luz before the concert would undoubtedly make them more relaxed, it would cause her too much anxiety in the long run. She could barely hold a conversation or be near Luz for a few minutes without panicking, so how was she going to able to handle an hour or two of them alone.

****

Boscha sighed and led her friend to the cafeteria. "Come on, let's get some food in you."

****

**With Luz**

****

Luz sat down at her usual table with Willow and Gus, her mind still fixed on what just happened. She had a date with Amity tomorrow. The smartest, most beautiful girl in school. What Luz still couldn't figure out was why? Why, out of everybody in the school, did she pick her? It wasn't possible that Amity felt the same way as her, right? And how did she get those sold out tickets? Her face heated up as blush slowly crept on her face.

"Hey Luz, you okay? You've been mindlessly eating your food for ten minutes." Willow asked with concern.

****

Luz snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

****

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Willow.

****

"Amity just asked me out, and I said yes." Said Luz

****

Willow dropped her fork, and Gus almost spit out his apple juice, causing him to cough. Both of them had the same thought going through their heads: Did she just say she has a date with Amity? Honestly, it was about time those two went out, but she always thought it would be Luz asking Amity out.

"Well, where are you guys going?" Asked Willow.

****

"She's taking me to see All Time Low, the one that's been sold out. And before you ask, I don't know how she got the tickets. All I know is I have a date with her tomorrow, and I'm freaking out."

****

"Luz, you need to calm down. You are going to be fine, and the date will be amazing." Willow said.

****

Luz took a deep breath, trying to calm down her nerves. "I know. I've just had a crush on her for a while, and I am worried that I'm going to mess things up."

****

The Latina rubbed her shoulder, a habit she did whenever she was nervous. She looked up and saw willows smile. It was one of those smiles that were filled with such warmth that you knew everything was okay. Something that calmed you down. She smiled and took another deep breath, edging her away from having a bi panic. The rest of the lunch period went by fast as the three friends talked about everything from classes to what superpowers they would have.

****

Near the end of the lunch period, Willow was giving Luz dating advice as she was the only in the trio that was in a relationship. One of the biggest things she said was to just be herself. Hearing stories about how nervous she was and some of the embarrassing things that happened when she started dating Boscha help put Luz's mind at ease.

****

After lunch, the trio said their goodbyes and headed off to their respective classes. As Luz made her way to her history, she saw Willow kiss her girlfriend, which made her heart ache. She wanted to do that to Amity so much. To feel her soft lips on hers. Once inside, she hoped the class would take her mind off her green-haired friend. It didn't. Throughout the entire class, all she could think about was Amity. Her green and brown hair. Those gold eyes she could get lost in. Her cute giggle and smile that made her heart sing. At some point, she stopped listening to the lecture and ended up doodling in her notebook.

****

"Ms. Noceda." The teacher called angrily. Luz jerked her head up and closed her notebook, hoping no one saw her drawings of Amity. "Since you clearly know everything as you aren't paying attention, perhaps you could answer a little question? What was the battle where the 300 Spartans led by Leonidas made their final stand against the Persian empire?"

****

"The Battle of Thermopylae." She answered.

****

"That's correct. Please pay attention, or next time I will go over there and see what you find more interesting than my lecture." The teacher said, causing a few people in the class to snicker.

****

Luz nodded, feeling a warm blush spread across her face. For the rest of the class, she still could only think of Amity but decided to look at the board anyway. When the final bell rang, she let out a sigh of relief as she packed up her things and walked into the hall. As she made her way to her locker, she pulled out her phone and sent Amity a quick text.

****

'Can't wait for tomorrow.'

****

She opened her locker and put away her textbooks, thinking about how awesome tomorrow will be. Amity and her enjoying the concert together, screaming, cheering, and singing along to the songs. Maybe even sharing a kiss. Luz blushed at that thought as she knew that last one was just wishful thinking.

****

Willow said to just being herself, but that would be a little hard. Luz was someone who lost all shame when she was at concerts, as she would cheer and sing along as loud as she could. Her phone buzzed as she closed her locker and she miled when she saw that Amity texted her back: 'Yeah. I'm looking forward to it too.'

****

Smiling, she continued to text Amity as she made her way to the bus and sat down in a seat. 'Still not going to tell me where you got the tickets?' A few minutes later, her phone buzzed with Amity's response.

****

'Nope. Tongue sticking out emoji.'

****

Luz laughed at the silly emoji as she loved seeing the silly of Amity. She smiled and stared out the window as she went home.

****

**The next day**

********

****

********

Amity stared at her closet, deciding what to wear when she picked up Luz. Picking a short tank top and jeans, she stood in front of the mirror and put the outfit in front of her. She made a small groan as she put the clothes back before staring at her closest again. Boscha sat on her friend's bed, scrolling through Instagram. She had watched Amity do this routine for the past 30 minutes.

********

"Girl, you need to calm down and quite that perfectionist brain of yours. Luz will love anything you wear." Boscha said.

********

****

********

"I want to look good, though."

********

****

********

Amity repeated the same routine for what seemed like the 10th time. Boscha groaned as she got off the bed and walked over to her friend.

********

"Sit." She told her.

****Amity complied and sat on her bed as borsch looked at her closest. Every so often, she would look back and forth between her friend and the closet. 10 minutes later, she handed Amity an outfit and told her to change. A few moments later, Amity walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of her mirror. She was dressed in a fall out boy concert t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. Boscha put a small necklace around her neck.** **

********

****

********

"This is amazing, but are you sure? It's a bit simple." Amity asked, admiring her new look.

********

****

********

"Sometimes, simple is the way to go," Boscha said.

********

****

********

Amity's phone buzzed on her nightstand as her alarm went off. Grabbing her phone, she turned off her alarm and realized that if she didn't leave now, she would be late. She hugged Boscha goodbye and thanked her before grabbing her purse and her keys. 30 minutes later, she arrived at Luz's house to pick her up. Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell and waited on the porch. Moments later, the door opened to reveal Luz's mother, Camilla. "You must be Amity."

********

****

********

"H-hi, Ms. Noceda. Is Luz ready?" Amity said nervously.

********

****

********

"Mija, Your girlfriend's here!" Camilla called.

********

****

********

Amity's face went dark red as Luz's mom called Luz her girlfriend.

********

****

********

"Mom! It's just a date. We aren't a couple yet." Luz said, coming down the stairs blushing bright red. She smiled when she saw Amity and pointed to her shirt. "I didn't know you were a punk fan."

********

****

********

Amity smiled. "I do still have some secrets. I still can't believe Fall out boy is the opening act." 'Like how I have a giant crush on you and think about kissing you all the time.' She thought. "You ready to go?"

********

****

********

She nodded and kissed her mom's cheeks. After a brief conversation in Spanish, she grabbed her purse and stepped outside. Her mouth dropped slightly when she a light blue Toyota Camry. "I didn't know you drive."

********

****

********

"I got my license last week." Amity got into the car with Luz following her inside.

********

****

********

As Amity drove to the concert, the two girls talked and laughed about the newest Azura book, The Valley of Shadows. Luz made her best Azura voice and then made a monster voice causing Amity to laugh. They talked about their favorite parts of the book, quoted lines and talked about theories they had.

********

****

********

Amity never felt this open with anyone, not even Boscha, who she grew up with. Whenever she was with Luz, all of her walls she built up disappeared, and she could be as weird and silly as she wanted to. She could giggle, squeal, and didn't have to be afraid of being put down. Even when she snorted, which was something she only did when she laughed hard and uncontrollably, Luz thought it was the cutest thing ever.

********

****

********

As they arrived at the concert, both girls got out as Amity locked her car. Amity held out her hand to Luz, "T-to make sure we don't get separated."

********

****

********

Luz smiled and interlaced their fingers together, feeling the warmth of her date's hand. 'Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh God. Luz is holding my hand. Why is it so warm and soft?' Both girls blushed as they stood in front of Amity's car, not baring to look at each other. Once they got used to holding hands, they made their way up the entrance, as Amity checked the time. They still had an hour before the show began, but the line looked pretty long as she wanted to check out some of the concert t-shirts. She hoped they had enough time to do that and find their seats before the opening act.

********

****

********

Luz looked at her green-haired date and squeezed her hand comfortingly. This seemed to calm her down as she looked at Luz and squeezed her hand back. They made it to the entrance and handed the guy their tickets. The next few moments felt like an eternity as the guy scanned the tickets. Beep! The guys handed back the tickets and waved them through, telling them to enjoy the show. After having their purses checked and cleared, they interlaced their fingers and made their way to the concert shirts, only for Luz to pull her aside.

********

****

********

"Something wrong?" Amity asked, concerned.

********

****

********

"There's something you should know first. I sort of have no shame when it comes to concerts." Luz said, slightly embarrassed

********

****

********

"How so?" Asked Amity

********

****

********

"I scream, cheer, and sing along at the top of my lungs. The last concert I went to, I sort of lost my voice."

********

****

********

Amity smiled. "I won't judge. When I got this concert t-shirt, I screamed so loud that Emira half deaf for a while."

********

****

********

Luz laughed, causing Amity's heart to melt once again. She wrapped her arms around Amity, taking in the sweet scent of her perfume. Amity returned the hug almost instantly, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm wash over her. This wasn't like the normal calm feeling she had whenever she was around Luz, this was like a serene calm. The type where you know everything is going to be okay even if the world around you is falling apart. She smiled as she let all her anxiety wash away.

********

"Thanks for taking me to see my favorite band." Luz said at last.

********

****

********

"Thanks, for agreeing to go out with me." Amity said smiling. "Now, let's take a look at those concert t shirts."

********

****

********

Interlacing their fingers, they made their way over to the small crowd in front of the t shirt booth. All of the shirts looked amazing and well made. One of them was from their last tour Last Young Renegade with a person wearing a mask in front of a Dragon fighting some fairy. Another one was a concert t shirt on the song monsters and Luz squealed when saw it. Amity smiled when she saw the little spark in her eyes and hide to fight the urge not kiss her cheek. There were some shirts and sweatshirts that had the logo from the New Album and the tour name Wake Up, Sunshine.

********

****

********

As they were looking and admiring the concert merch, a few people complimented Amity on her shirt, making her blush. She still hadn't used to idea of being complimented as it still felt very weird. She thanked them and tightened her grip on Luz's hand, stroking with her thumb. After buying their merchandise, they headed to the bathroom as Luz wanted to change into one of the shirts.

********

****

********

Standing outside of the bathroom, Amity scrolled through Instagram when she got a text from Boscha. 'Hows it going so far?'

********

****

********

'It's going great so far. Waiting outside the bathroom for Luz to change into her concert shirt.'

********

****

********

Did you guys kiss yet?'

********

****

********

A hot blush slowly crept across Amity's face as she stared at the text. 'No! I mean I want to, but we haven't gotten there yet. We held hands and hugged but didn't kiss.'

********

****

********

'Nice. How did you get her to hold your hand?'

********

****

********

'I said that it was so we wouldn't get separated.'

********

****

********

'Smooth moves Ms. Blight.'

********

****

********

'Thanks.' Amity paused before sending off another text. 'So how did you really get the tickets?'

********

****

********

'Oh. The bassist may or may not be my uncle. Surprise!'

********

****

********

Amity's jaw dropped as she stared at the text. The longer she thought about it though, the more it started to make sense. How else would she have gotten tickets, to a sold out show. 'That explains a lot. Thanks again for the tickets and giving me the push I needed.'

********

****

********

'No problem. Enjoy your date and the show. Love you bestie.'

********

****

********

'Love you too Boscha.'

********

****

********

Amity went back to scrolling through Instagram as she waited for Luz. Her thoughts drifted to kissing Luz, and being able to call her, her girlfriend, causing her to smile.

********

****

********

"Ready to rock out?"

********

****

********

The Blight turned and saw Luz in her new Monster t – shirt, with her other concert shirt, wrapped around her waist. 'Damn could this girl get any cuter?' She thought, smiling as she took her hand. "Always. Now let's go find out seats."

********

Their seats in fact were really good as they were right above the floor and off to the side, giving them a great view of the stage. Luz stared at everything in complete amazement, as had never been this close to the stage before. All the other times she attended concerts, she was in the balcony. She bounced on her feet, unable to contain her excitement.

********

****

********

Amity laughed as she looked at her date, a small smile appearing on her face. Her face started to heat up again as she stared at her crush, but this time she didn't mind. Maybe it was because the dimmed lighting helped hide it or the fact that Luz was focusing on something else. Reaching around, she pulled Luz into a quick side hug, loving the warmth she gave off, as Luz

********

****

********

leaned on her shoulder. Suddenly the room went dark as the crowd cheered, along with the two girls. The sounds of a flute fills arena, followed by clapping and the sound of drums. Amity immediately knew what song was and started to squeal. She knew Fall Out Boy was the opening act, but she didn't know they were performing this song.

********

****

********

"Oh my God, I love Immortals! It's my favorite song by them." Amity said.

********

She began clapping along to the song. When the singing started, Amity began signing along at the top of her lungs, her hands pumping in the air. The Latina had never seen this side of her friend before. It's like someone turned of her shame and she was free to be herself. She new some of the words and cheered along with her, but as the song went, she started to see Amity as a little punk rock goddess. How her little hair bun bounced up and down. The way she jumped up and down, pumping her hand in the air and singing along.

********

****

********

As the song ended, Amity cheered and clapped her hands, before giving Luz a big hug, catching her off guard. She smiled and hugged her back before turning her attention to the stage.

********

****

********

"How's everyone doing tonight?!!!!" Patrick Stump, the lead singer, asked. Cheers echoed throughout the stadium. "So I bet everybody has had this thought of who is going to remember me when I'm gone, myself included. Sometimes when when we are on tour or recording an album I think, who's going to remember us, ten years from now. twenty years from now. Will people remember us for centuries?"

********

****

********

The band started playing the song Centuries as everybody in the stadium, including the two girls went crazy. Five songs and forty minutes , the band was at their final song of the night.

********

****

********

"So, this last song is personal favorite of mine." Patrick said. "Everybody has that one person who they would do anything for. Be it a best friend, family member, boyfriend, girlfriend or spouse. You would go to the ends of the earth for this person. Here is The Last of The Real Ones."

********

****

********

The opening notes of the song began to play as both girls cheered.

********

****

********

**I was just an only child of the universe**

********

****

********

**And then I found you**

********

****

********

**And then I found you**

********

********** **

************ ** **

**You are the sun and I am just the planets**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

**Spinning around you**

************ ** **

**Spinning around you**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

Luz and Amity began to look at each other and smiled, there faces bright pink

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

**You were too good to be true**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

**Gold plated**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

**But what's inside you**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

**But what's inside you**

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

******I know this whole damn city thinks it needs you** ** **

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

******But not as much as I do** ** **

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

******As much as I do, yeah** ** **

************ ** **

****

************ ** **

Their hands brush against each other as their fingers interlace. Time seem to slow down as they looked into each other eyes.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**'Cause you're the last of a dying breed**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Write our names in the wet concrete**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I wonder if your therapist knows everything about me**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I'm here in search of your glory**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**There's been a million before me**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**That ultra-kind of love**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**You never walk away from**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**You're just the last of the real ones**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Slowly, both girls closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips met in a gentle kiss that sent electricity coursing through every party of their body. It felt like fireworks going off inside their heads, as everything faded away as the girls wrapped their arms around each other deepening the kiss. When they pulled away, their faces were dark red with both girls smiled like idiots. Luz cupped Amity's face and pulled her in for another kiss, to which Amity happily returned.

************ ** **

"Wow" They both said, parting away from the second time.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Fall Out Boy finished the song, thanked the crowd for being amazing and went off stage, as the crew prepared for All Time Low to come on. The two girls stood completely still, unsure of what to do. Without the sound of the band to fill the space, the arena suddenly felt very empty and deafenly quiet. It was at this moment that Amity's gay panicked kicked in as she said "I, uh Bathroom," before running off, leaving Luz alone. Running into a bathroom stall, she locked the door and called Boscha, praying she picked up.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"I kissed Luz!!!!!" Amity screamed cutting her friend off.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Wait. You what? How did that happen?!"

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Fall Out Boy played the Last of The Real Ones to finish the opening act" Amity said panicking. "When they started singing, Me and Luz looked at each other. Then our hands brushed before interlacing. Halfway into the song, we kissed and when we pulled away, Luz pulled me in for a second kiss which I returned. When the band finished, the silence and awkwardness was so intense, that I panicked, screamed bathroom and ran."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Boscha said trying to calm down the Blight. "First send her a text saying everything is fine and that you didn't mean to alarm her. Also tell her it wasn't because of the kiss."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Amity did as she was told. "I did it."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Good. Now I need you to breath. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

As Amity breathed, she received a text back for Luz. "She responded."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"What did she say?"

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"She said, 'It's okay. I was just worried about you. Also I'm glad it wasn't because of the kiss'"

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"So what should I say?" Asked Amity.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Just acknowledge it. Your going to be fine Amity. Just breath."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Okay. Thanks for Listening and helping me. Love you Boscha."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Anytime. Love you to bestie."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Following Boscha's instructions, Amity took a deep breath and headed back to Luz. Upon seeing her concerned look, her heart dropped as she felt guilty leaving her.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"Hey. You feeling better? Luz asked, her voice filled with concern.

************ ** **

Amity nodded. "Sorry I worried you." She gave her date a small hug.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"It's okay." The lights went down as crowd cheered. "Hey looks like the main show is starting. Why don't we enjoy the show?" Amity didn't respond. "Hey. Why don't we worry about whats in that beautiful head of yours later and enjoy the concert."

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Amity looked up. "W-what did you say?"

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"I said your beautiful Amity." Luz said, having no idea where this confidence was coming from.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Amity blushed a deep red. 'She just called me cute.' She smiled and snuggled deeper into the hug, feeling the warmth coming from her. Once again, she was met with a hug that told her everything was all right. After a few minutes, she looked at her Latina date, who gave her a smile that made her heart melt. Should she tell her? She had never felt this safe before, but when ever she was Luz, everything suddenly felt okay. She decided against tell her how she really felt, at least not yet. During the next two songs, neither girl screamed or jumped up and down. They just stood there wrapped in each other arms, only cheering occasionally.

************ ** **

"Thank for being amazing Luz." Amity said finally.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Luz kissed the side of her head. "No problem Amity"

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

"HELLO SAN FRANCISCO!" The lead singer said. "HOW ARE YOU DOING TONIGHT?" Everybody in the crowd including Luz and Amity cheered. "So before we get on with this next song, I want to tell a little story. So when I was a little kid, I was extremely terrified of the dark. I was terrified of monsters." (The lyrics contained cursing, so I replaced them with the word ruin.)

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do all the monsters come out at night?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do we sleep where we want to hide?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Luz squealed and looked at Amity, a pleading puppy dog look in her eyes. Amity rolled her eyes and smiled, falling deeper in love with her, which she didn't think was possible. "Go ahead." Luz squealed again and kissed cheek before singing along to the lyrics.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Another day, 'nother headache in this hangover hotel**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Gettin' used to the rhythm, yeah, I know this beat too well**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Tunnel visions got me feeling like you're the only one I see**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Amity giggled at the sight of Luz rocking out, before singing along as best she could.**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**But I know what's missing when I'm swimmin'**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**In my lonely luxury**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Little by little, the pale girls shame and anxiety slowly left her body as she started to sing a little louder.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I'm wondering, why do all the monsters come out at night?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do we sleep where we want to hide?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why am I a sucker for all your lies?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Strung out like laundry on every line**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do I come back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Amity began pumping her hands in the air she joined in with Luz's cheering.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I'm addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I swear everything look worse at night, I think I'm overthinking**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I don't care who I might hurt along the way, I'm freakin' sinking**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Into every word, I don't care if you're lyin' when I'm drinking**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**So, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Tell me that you love me, even if it's fake**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**You can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I'm under it, I made my bed and I'm still wonderin'**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

Excitement flooded through both girls as the song picked up. Amity was surprised on how well luz sang along to the rap part of the song.

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**I'm wondering, why do all the monsters come out at night?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do we sleep where we want to hide?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

**Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

******Why am I a sucker for all your lies?** ** **

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

******Strung out like laundry on every line** ** **

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

******Why do I come back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin up my life?** ** **

************ ** **

********** **

************ ** **

By this point in the song, Amity was at the same point Luz was, screaming, cheering and singing along to the words at the top of their lungs. She was even bouncing on her heels as she pumped her hands in the air.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Thinkin' about you, you're in my head**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Even without you, I still feel dead**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Dead, thinking about you, you're in my head**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Even without you, I still feel dead**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

Their voices started to get louder as the last bit of shame left their bodies.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**I'm wondering why do all the monsters come out at night?**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why do we sleep where we want to hide? (Hide)**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life?**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why am I a sucker for all your lies?**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Strung out like laundry on every line**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Why do I come back to you, like I don't mind if you ruin my life? (ruin my life)**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

**Like I don't mind if you ruin my life**

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

The stadium erupted into cheers and screams. Amity pulled her Latina date into a tight hug as she squealed, before she looked back at the stage cheering loudly. For the next hour and half, the two girls screamed, cheered and sang along at the top of their lungs, taking photos and videos of the concert. When the concert finally ended, they gave one last cheer as Amity checked the time, and was surprised to find out that it was so late. It was almost tem and by the time she got home it would almost eleven thirty. Luckily, it was the weekend but they would still extremely tired. Then Amity had an idea. What if Luz slept at her place? Her parents were away for the week and the twins wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening.

************ ** **

"Hey, it's getting late and my house is closer? If you want, you could sleep at my house. Ask your mom if it's okay." Amity said, her voice get raspy, from screaming and cheering to loud. She could feel her face getting hot.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

The blush must have been contagious because Luz started to blush bright red. She nodded and pulled out her phone as she asked her mom. As she waited for a response, her brain went into full bi panic mode. 'Oh my god! Amity just asked me to stay the night. I mean I probably wont sleep with her, but oh my god. I get to see when we wake up. She'll probably be in her pajamas and oh my god. Amity in pajamas is the cutest thing ever.' Her Bi panic was interrupted by her text tone and when she saw the respone, she squealed. Or what sounded like one. It was hard to tell as her voice was bad as Amity's. "She said yes."

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

"Well um, let's get a move on then" Amity said.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

Interlacing their fingers, they made their way to Amity's car, talking about their favorite moments and their favorites songs that were played. As soon as they got into the car, Luz fell right asleep, clearly worn out. Amity giggled at the sleeping girl in her car as she drove to her house. Luckily, she lived 20 minutes away but it was still almost 11 eleven and she was very tired. Pulling into her driveway, she turned off her car and nudged her brown haired date awake. Luz groaned and rubbed her eyes.

************ ** **

"We're here." Amity said.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

They made their way to the front door and stepped inside the house, kicking off their shoes and putting their purses down. Amity was tired that she contemplated falling asleep on the couch, but remembered the back pain she woke with when she did that. Leading luz up to her room, she opened the door and walked inside, very happy that the twins wouldn't be here to tease her about sleeping with Luz. They crawled under the covers and cuddled, feeling the warmth coming from each other. Luz wrapped her arm around Amity who laid her on Luz's chest.

************ ** **

"Thanks for the best night ever." Luz said.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

"Right back at you." Amity smile and blush were growing bigger by the moment.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

"I love you Amity."

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

Amity leaned up and gave Luz a gentle kiss on the lips, before returning her head to her date's chest. "I love you too."

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

They laid there in cuddling in Amity's bed as Luz stroked her hair. After a few minutes of cuddling, both girls fell asleep, feeling like the luckiest people in the world that they finally get to call themselves a couple.

************ ** **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **


End file.
